Eyes on Me
by Rik
Summary: Amelia makes a confession. Z/A songifc.


  
  
  
  
  
This is a song fic to the song 'Eyes on Me' from the game Final Fantasy 8.  
I was sitting around doing nothing when this song popped into my head and I thought it went perfect for a Zel and Amelia fic. So here it is.  
  
  
  
Eyes on Me  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelgadis watched silently from the corner of one of the tables in the tavern, the shadows of the room where the light refused to touch masking his facial expressions, suiting his mood perfectly. From here he could watch the justice-defender without her noticing. How she irritated him sometimes, going on and on about nothing, but everything all at the same time.  
  
Whenever I sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever I said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my Fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
Amelia pretended she couldn't see Zelgadis watching her, it seemed to be what he wanted and so she let him have his way. On the outside she was laughing and talking with Lina and Gourry, but on the inside she was melting in a pain that was beyond being physical. They would part ways in the morning, and she would probably never see Zel ever again. How she wanted to tell him how much she loved him before he went off on his own to find a cure, even if he didn't feel the same way towards her, at least she would be happy knowing she got it off her chest. She was faintly aware of the soft music that played in the background.  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, Maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you  
  
Zelgadis refused to leave his dark corner and sit with the rest of the gang. He was afraid he would fall apart and he couldn't have that. Amelia would be gone tomorrow. End of story, no need to get worked up over something so trivial, but he even knew that it wasn't. In the past Amelia had always clung to him, had always said that it didn't matter what he looked like on the outside, because in the inside everyone was the same, all wanting to love and be loved. Her words always reached him despite the attitude he gave off towards her that showed that they didn't. She didn't care what he looked like.   
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If a frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
Amelia snuck a glance at Zelgadis who acted as though he couldn't see her at all. That expression, he always wore it. She had always thought that she could cheer him up, even if it was only a little and even if it was for just a short time. Didn't he know how much his attitude towards her hurt, even if it barely phased him, if at all? She didn't show it though. Lina knew how much she cared for him, she never said anything, and she still didn't say anything now, knowing that they had to work it out for themselves, whether the results were pleasant or not. Amelia was always caught up in that dream, where he would admit that he secretly loved her too and that everything would be okay.  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I want to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine of you  
  
How Zelgadis wanted to go over there and hold her and tell her how much he did care and that it took a strong effort to show that he didn't, but he stayed there, unable to get up from his seat and leave his little corner. He loved the look she always gave him when she was sure that he wasn't paying attention, his heart always sped up when she touched him or showed that he was the focus of her attention. He had to get up, get away, away from this corner, out of this tavern, outside, just away. He set the coffee cup down that was still full he somehow wasn't able to take a sip of it. He sighed as he stood and headed for the exit, feeling the cool night air as he opened the door and went to stand not too far from the building.  
  
Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach out to me then  
You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
Amelia wondered why Zelgadis had gotten up so quickly and left, fearing that he would leave tonight she quickly excused herself from the table and followed him. She shivered as the air touched her bare arms. It was chillier then she thought. She glanced around and smiled when she saw him standing a few feet away with his arms crossed gazing up at the stars. She quietly made her way over to him, she should tell him now, while she had him alone, she probably wouldn't ever have a better chance again. He turned, hearing her and she stopped suddenly afraid that he would walk away once he saw who was coming towards him, he stayed, and Amelia smiled faintly continuing her way over only to stand beside him as he looked at her curiously.  
  
"...Zelgadis..."  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"...I...have feelings for you..."  
  
She waited, no response. How she longed for a touch, a smile, a gesture, ANYTHING that would show that he felt the same way in return. Nothing. Amelia almost sobbed, how foolish of her to think that he would.  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine of you  
  
Zelgadis froze. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He knew that she had her eyes on him for quite a long time, but to hear her say it, right to him, just froze him to his spot. He wasn't prepared for that. Not in the least. How he so wanted to hold her then, right now, with only the stars and the moon, as their audience, but he just couldn't force his arms or legs to move. He could tell that every second hurt her more, and more, yet he still couldn't get his arms or legs to operate. Did she know that he had his eyes on her?  
  
Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
  
"Right...okay then. I'm sorry I bothered you Zelgadis."   
  
  
Amelia smiled faintly after speaking those words and turned to go back into the tavern when a strong hand grasped her arm. She turned around shocked to see that Zelgadis was looking at her, almost pleading for her to stay. She felt him pull her into his body and she nearly died when he held her against him. He did care about her. She brought her own arms around him to bring him closer to her. He was so warm and she was freezing. Was she dreaming again? Would she wake up to find herself in one of the tavern's rooms?   
  
"Amelia..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you ever know...that...I had mine on you?"  
  
And she cried. Not because she was sad, but because he had always secretly loved her also. If this was a dream she hoped she wouldn't wake up. She never wanted to wake up from the wonderful dream.  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"...Not unless we're having the same dream..."  
  
And she knew, that she was not dreaming.  
  
  



End file.
